leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Jao and jom/Random skin ideas :P
I have too much free time on my hands at the moment so I imagined a few skins for a few champs. I'll expand on this whenever I get a new idea. * ** Wears a white furry shawl on top of a sky blue jacket with white fur on the edge of its sleeves and a black cape with white fur on its edges. *** A long, icy blue bar is on her cape with the Freljord's Insignia cutting through it. **Two long, light brown horns on top of a white, furry beanie with two tiny Poros hanging on the sides of the beanie. A large, pink tongue is hanging on the back of it. **The staff has white and purple stripes spiraling upwards towards the headpiece. The headpiece being a Poro-Snax w/ a bite. **Her pupils are white (like a blind person's), silver hair and blue violet skin. **Pix is dark blue, with fern-like frost patterns on his wings. Snowflakes fall where Pix is. ** causes hearts to circle around her enemy and turns them into Poros (obviously :P). Cold wind blows forward and leaves snowflakes and hearts when used on an ally. ** shoots an icicle. A trail of frost (like Rylai's) is left on the area and on enemies hit. ** Lulu's attacks shoots ice shards, Pix's shoot snowballs. ** creates snowflakes as shields. Cold wind and ice shards circles when used on an enemy. *** If Lulu sends Pix to a porofied enemy, he turns hot pink entirely and leaves hearts instead. :P ** leaves a mass of snow on its initial cast and knocksup enemies with Glaciers. A blizzard surrounds her target and a hail storm follows. A frost trail is left by her target and affected enemies. A growing snowflake emanates from her target and disappears shortly after to grow back again. * ** She appears as she did in http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Journey_Into_the_Freljord%7CJourney Into the Freljord - Chapter IV: The Frostguard. ** Her cape is black with gold edges, gems are icy blue, fur and hair is white. ** Her under shirt (or armor?) is purple and her dress is navy blue. ** She has earring, but I doubt you'd see them through that stack of hair. But just in case you do, they're silver. ** She's wearing blue, elbow-length gloves and a ring with a sapphire carved into the shape of an eye. *** The ring glows when she uses spells. ** Has a golden belt with white fur covering the crystals hanging on it. ** Since she's undercover in this skin, i'm thinking of removing the ice and she just runs with silver (or black?) high-heeled, knee-length boots. *** At high ms, her icicles appear again. **Again, she's undercover, so I'm gonna tone-down her ult a bit on self-cast. Instead of her big pointy head, a simple glacier appears. **Also, all ice are not black. * ** She's wearing a black furisode kimono, with her sleeves separate from the kimono. Also, it has purple-ish hue on the sleeves ** Her obi (the sash) will be red, with dark blue floral patterns. The obi's ribbon would trail behind her (it's long). ** Her kimono would be cut in half at sides to reveal her right leg. ** She'll be wearing getas (japanese wooden sandals). ** Her hairstyle is a taka shimada, held up by a hairpin like this and a flower would also be attached to this. *** The flower would have white, inner petals and purple, outer petals. ** Her hair is the same but her skin is pale white. ** She'll be wearing some eyeliner (or was it mascara? :P). ** Her nails would be purple. * ** Syndra is now a being of pure energy. White light emanates from her and a bright blue glow can be seen on her borders. ** Her helm is now her ears with bright purple flaps inside. (Like tiny cushions? :P) **No clothes but is too bright too see. Hair flows outward. ** The three orbs that revolve around her are now in the shape of four-pointed stars that glow white with blue glow on its borders. ** Her pulls the area (visually) into the center with light strands focusing in to form an orb with a stained glass effect. (Think Kuja's Holy) *** Changes color into yellow when half of its duration has passed and then red when near expiration. (this time they look like Kuja's Flares) Explodes into a nebula on expiration. *** At rank 5, a tiny red star slowly descends while leaving a trail above it. The strands of light and the area now distorts around this and pulses out when the orb is formed. ** now traps her targets inside three rings, with a bright blue glow inside and a bright orange glow on its borders. The rings are aligned vertically with the center ring being larger than the other two and spin slowly. *** When thrown, they pulse outward. *** At rank 5, these rings spin faster and begin to move out of position. (something like an atom structure) ** is now shoots a crescent blue light, that leaves strands of light behind it and explodes and dispels into smaller molecules when reaching the edge. *** Units and orbs hit will have blue wisp-like particles circle them. The orbs slightly grow in size when pushed (purely cosmetic) and return to their normal size after. *** At rank 5, it glows bright yellow and burns the ground (cosmetic). ** will turn all orbs into red hot flares, and spin around as they approach their target. They will collide with each other once near their target. *** At rank 3, Syndra sends all orbs above the enemy (off-screen) to fuse and fall as one giant red star. They split again afterwards. The target will have a beam of light before it falls. Well that's about it... Share your skin ideas If you like, and some suggestions on improvement would be nice too. XP Category:Blog posts